


A Well F*cked Man & Well F*cked Indeed

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Taken From the Episode - Credited to SPN Writers, M/M, Spoiler and Coda for 4.17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson seduces Dean Smith. It’s always going to be about Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well F*cked Man & Well F*cked Indeed

**Sandover Bridge & Iron Company  
The Elevator**

Dean stepped into the elevator, scrolling through his Blackberry at his e-mails. He flagged the ones that he would respond to when he got back to his condo, the rest could wait until the morning. He glanced at the elevator control panel and pressed the button for the Lobby, even though it was already lit. He looked up and saw the tall young man again – the one who told him that he had a dream about him. Well, as come-ons go, that was a new one for Dean.

“Hey,” the yellow shirt said, smiling tentatively at Dean.

“Hey.” He said, trying not to look at the dimples or the way that the guy’s hazel eyes just seemed to zoom in on him.

“I’m Sam…Sam Wesson.”

He saw the outstretched hand from the corner of his eye and sighed, reaching out to shake it firmly. Dean bit his lip and looked up from his Blackberry. “Dean Smith.”

Sam let out a soft chuckle and Dean glanced up at him again. “What’s so funny?”

“Smith. Wesson. What are the odds, right?”

Dean made a face and rolled his eyes, concentrating on his Blackberry. “Um. Yeah.”

“Smith and Wesson, you know, the gun manufacturers.”

Dean sighed, leaning against the elevator wall. He had to lean way back so he could raise his head and look at Sam. He seriously didn’t know why every gay guy in a 10 mile radius always hit on him. “Sam, I’m not gay.”

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes and looking at the digital screen showing the floor levels decreasing. “Sure. Whatever, man.”

“I think I’d know if I were.”

“Maybe you don’t know for sure, though. Ever tried it?”

“What? Getting butt tapped?” Dean laughed, shaking his head. He gave Sam his most coldly polite look. “Seriously. I’m not gay.”

“You’re the prettiest man I’ve ever seen.”

Dean swallowed, clearing his throat. “Well, uh, thank you for that.” He made a face to himself, scrolling through his Blackberry again. He hated being called “pretty”; like being well groomed and paying attention to the little details had anything to do with his sexual preferences.

“I’ve seen you in the health club, by the way.”

“Buddy, you’re hitting on the wrong guy.”

Sam pouted slightly, but grinned. “All right. Sorry. My mistake. It won’t happen again.”

“Thanks. I’d appreciate that.” Dean said, tucking his Blackberry into his jacket pocket and turning so that he could step out of the elevator first when it stopped on the lobby.

***

 **Starbucks Coffee  
Two Days Later**

Dean stood in line, reading the sales data on his Blackberry. He smiled, seeing that the profits for the quarter were way above the strategic goals. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mr. Alder gave him another bonus. He knew he was on the fast track for a regional VP slot if his sales numbers kept going up like they were.

“Are you permanently glued to your Blackberry?”

He looked up to see Sam standing behind him, craning his neck to look over Dean’s shoulder at his Blackberry. He closed the file and turned to look up at Sam.

“Business waits for no one, not even for a steamed latte.”

“Yeah, you’re a real company man, all straight and narrow, right,” Sam said, smiling widely at him. “So…want to have lunch today?”

“Uh…no,” Dean said, gently. “Actually, I eat at my desk and—“

“Great, I packed my lunch. I can come by around noon.”

“No, wait—uh—“

“Next! Hi, can I get your order started for you?”

“You’re up, dude.” Sam said, motioning to the cashier.

Dean took a step and placed his order. He turned back to tell Sam not to bother coming up for lunch but Sam had already left, holding his coffee cup, walking past the large windows. Dean sighed, shaking his head. Sam seemed like a good guy, but he really needed to nip this in the bud before it started to get out of hand.

***

 **Dean’s Office  
Noon**

“…yeah, it totally works. I did the Master Cleanse for two weeks and I dropped like five pounds,” Dean said into his Bluetooth earpiece. “I totally recommend it.”

Sam stood in the doorway, hitting his knuckles lightly on the door. He grinned, holding up his brown bag lunch, waving it back and forth. Dean scowled, looking at him, trying to shake Sam off, but he ignored him and stepped inside, moving the door closed with his foot.

“All right. I have to take care of something. I’ll talk to you later.” Dean said, ending the call and taking off his earpiece and setting it on the desk. “Sam—“

Sam closed the door and walked into Dean’s office, pulling one of the chairs closer to his desk and sitting down. He set his brown bag on top of the desk and began pulling his food out. “So, what’re you having today?”

“A wheat salad. Look, Sam, I think you’ve got this all wrong.”

“What? Can’t two guys just hang out for lunch? You got something against having lunch with a fellow co-worker?” Sam said, grinning at him. “Don’t tell me that you’re one of those guys who only hangs out with other suits.”

“What? No! I’m not a douche bag.”

Sam peeled back the aluminum foil on his monster sandwich. “Want half? I’ll share. It’s roast beef with the works.”

Dean stared at the sandwich, his stomach growling softly. He cracked a tentative smile. He hadn’t had carbs for 14 days. He would sell his soul for half of that roast beef sandwich.

“You on a diet or something?” Sam said, splitting the sandwich and holding out half to Dean. “This is the best, man. I bought it at that Dean & DeLuca place around the corner. It’s the best damn roast beef ever.” He waved the half of the sandwich, grinning temptingly at Dean.

“Damn it. Give it to me.” Dean growled, reaching for the sandwich and snatching it out of Sam’s hand. He took a big bite and groaned, chewing quickly. “Jesus…two weeks on the Master Cleanse and I’m going to pay for it. You are the devil, dude.”

Sam laughed, leaning back in his chair, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

“What else do you have in there?” Dean said, moving his head to peer inside Sam’s brown bag.

Sam laughed, pulling out two bags of chips and tossing one at Dean. “Knock yourself out, pretty boy.”

***

 **Sandover Bridge & Iron Company  
The Elevator  
Two Weeks Later**

Dean stepped into the elevator, hitting the button to the 17th floor. He was alone in the car and he leaned against the elevator wall. A part of him was disappointed that he didn’t have the ride up with Sam.

Sam Wesson. Jesus…the guy was really getting to Dean. He was surprised by how much he liked him. Sam showed up at his office to have lunch for the last two weeks and Dean looked forward to his visits. He thought Sam was smart, but he didn’t have that killer instinct. He found the tech support job totally boring and was thinking about going back to school to get a Masters in Information Technology. Dean offered to help him with a letter of recommendation and his application essays. But most of all, Dean was a little…concerned…because the night before – and a few nights before that – he had jerked off to thoughts of Sam sucking his cock. Fucking him. He came so hard every time; white-out hard.

Ever since Sam said that he wouldn’t hit on Dean anymore, Dean couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to…explore that part of his sexuality. He didn’t think he was repressed, but it had been a long time since he had sex. His work schedule didn’t allow him to have healthy, long-term relationships and Dean wasn’t particularly interested in picking up women in bars or clubs.

At Stanford, his roommate was this crazy guy named Eliot Spencer who majored in military history, openly bisexual and something of an exhibitionist, and Dean spent the year he roomed with Eliot holding a pillow over his head as Eliot brought girls and guys into his bed, trying to muffle the sound of them fucking just a few feet from him. Eliot always offered Dean a chance to play – said that Dean could roll into his bed at any time, but Dean politely declined every invitation. Now, he wondered, was he missing out on something?

Dean didn’t think he had a type, but he was drawn to brunettes with long legs. Cassie had a mass of curly brown hair, gorgeous legs, and their sex was often acrobatic make up sex. Lisa was a pretty brunette and extremely limber, she could hook her legs around Dean’s neck and they’d go at it for hours. Anna was a punk theology major who dyed her brown hair reddish-purple, but she had long slender legs that he loved having wrapped around him. Maybe he did have a type after all: pretty brown hair and legs that came up to there.

He sighed, realizing that he just described Sam.

The doors opened and he stepped out onto his floor, walking briskly to his office. It was still early, not even 7:30 AM, and Dean could spend an hour working on next month’s sales projections in quiet. He booted up his computer and sighed, clicking through various files, looking for the spreadsheet that he wanted to finish and e-mail to Mr. Adler for review.

He closed his eyes for a moment, tapping his fingers against the edge of his desk, and let out a deep breath. Maybe he ought to hit the bars after work with Gordie Walker and make more of an effort to meet someone…a woman.

“Hey, you’re here early.”

Dean opened his eyes to see Sam leaning against his door. He blushed, looking away and reaching up to scratch his neck. He straightened his necktie and glanced up at Sam. “So are you.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about going back to school,” Sam said, pushing off the door frame and closing the door with his foot. “Is the letter of recommendation still on the table?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said, nodding. “Anything you need, I’ll be more than happy to help you out.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, dropping his messenger bag on the chair. He gave Dean an assessing look, like he was deciding something. Dean watched Sam’s eyes move over him. He thought he could feel the heat of Sam’s appreciative gaze on his skin and he swallowed hard, waiting. Wanting Sam. He wanted Sam. He watched as Sam moved around the desk so that he was standing next to Dean. “Know what else I need, Dean?”

He leaned down and grabbed Dean’s chair and pulled it away from the desk, turning it so that Sam was standing between Dean’s knees. He sank slowly and gracefully to his knees, pulling the chair closer so that Dean’s legs were spread around Sam’s side.

Dean swallowed, feeling his cock harden under his clothes. “What else do you need?”

“I need to kiss you.”

Sam grabbed his necktie and reeled him in for a kiss. Dean moaned, trying to pull away because wanting Sam and having him crossed the line from jerk off fantasy to reality, but Sam followed him and pressed him into his desk chair, using his upper body to keep Dean in place as his tongue slipped inside Dean’s mouth and started to caress his tongue. Dean’s hands clenched on the arm rest and he tensed up when he felt Sam’s large hands move over his knees, fingers firm and sure as he pressed them up his thighs. Sam nipped on his bottom lip and then sucked on it as his hands stroked towards his groin, a large palm sliding over the front of his pants, the heel of his hand pressing against the head of his cock.

“You can tell me to stop at any time and I will.”

That was the problem. Dean didn’t want to stop. He wanted to know what Sam was going to do next. He wanted Sam. Dean wasn’t one to shy away from how to go about getting what he wanted. In business, Dean wasn’t afraid to take calculated risks. And if this thing with Sam didn’t work out, well…he hadn’t made a deep investment so it wouldn’t be anything if he wanted out.

But Dean didn’t want out.

“Sammy—“

Sam chuckled, licking his jaw and moving to brush his lips against Dean’s neck. He moved his head back, giving Sam more space. “Sammy…normally, I hate nicknames, but from you…I kind of like it.” He nipped at Dean’s Adam’s apply and curled his fingers over Dean’s cock, testing how hard he was; sizing him up. “Know what else I like?”

Dean swallowed, opening his eyes to gaze into Sam’s pretty cat eyes. “What else do you like?”

“I’d like to suck your cock,” he murmured, kissing Dean again.

“Oh fuck,” Dean hissed against Sam’s lips, arching his hips and pressing his cock into Sam’s hand.

“Yeah, I like that, too.”

Dean leaned as far back as he could in his chair, sliding lower on the seat. Sam chuckled against his skin and kissed his way to Dean’s ear, sucking on the small lobe. Dean shivered; hissing between his teeth as Sam slowly unbuckled his belt.

“You smell so good.”

“Are you really going to do this?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam said, biting his lower lip, smiling coyly. “This is the best part.”

Sam pulled away so he could watch as he carefully unbuttoned Dean’s pants, deft fingers lowering the zipper and tracing the outline of his hardness over the boxers. He smiled at Dean, slipping one hand into Dean’s boxers, grasping his length and squeezing rhythmically.

Jesus, he had big hands. Dean whimpered, falling back on his chair. He swallowed, blinking up at the ceiling, watching the way the early morning sunlight moved into his office. “Sammy…please.”

He watched as Sam untucked him gently, licking his lips. With a smile, he lowered his mouth over the head of Dean’s cock, looking up at him. They both moaned loudly, Dean’s hands clutching Sam’s yellow polo shirt as Sam’s tongue lapped at the slit, swallowing the taste of him.

It wasn’t going to take long, but he wasn’t nearly as embarrassed as he normally would’ve been – Sam Wesson’s talent with his devilish tongue was inhuman. Dean moved his hand into Sam’s soft hair, fingers scrambling on his scalp. He leaned his head back on the edge of his chair, trying to thrust his hips and push more of his cock inside Sam’s hot and wet mouth. “Jesus, Sam! Come on!”

Sam chuckled and Dean trembled at the vibration. With his other hand, he reached up and grabbed the back of the chair, pressing his face into the crook of his arm. He panted loudly, feeling Sam’s mouth sucking hard every time he moved up his cock. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s back, the heels of his dress shoes pressing against Sam’s ass. He was strong, holding him against the chair, sucking him at his own pace.

“Sam…Sammy…make me come…”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down to see Sam’s eyes closed, his dark lashes flickering against the top of his hallowed cheeks. He watched as his cock moved into Sam’s mouth. It was fucking perfect – the right kind of suction, the right amount of wetness, the right way his tongue moved along Dean’s cock. He could feel the pleasure snaking along his spine, shooting right up into his brain. Dean groaned, feeling Sam taking him deep, his throat opening. Sam opened his eyes and held his gaze as he swallowed, the muscles of his throat fluttering around the head of his cock.

“Close…I’m so close…”

Dean grunted, letting go of Sam’s hair and reaching for the edge of his desk. He flailed, staring up at the ceiling, his mouth opened and a long and loud groan of heartfelt pleasure humming from his throat. He closed his eyes as he shuddered, coming in Sam’s mouth, shaking from pleasure and biting the inside of his mouth in an effort to not scream like a girl. Sam continued to suck him, pulling out every last drop out of him.

“Sam…God…” He panted, breathlessly.

He felt Sam’s tongue licking him and licking him, flicking the tip right under the head. Dean closed his eyes and gasped, arching against him. He watched as Sam pulled his lips tight around him and slid slowly off of his cock. He grinned, stroking his tongue around the head.

“Ah, God!”

“That good, huh?” Sam murmured, chuckling softly.

Dean breathed like he just finished a marathon, moving his legs from Sam’s back. He sank limply in his chair, letting out a deep sigh. “That was great.”

Sam chuckled, moving up to kiss him. Dean blinked, moving his head away, opening his mouth to protest but Sam just grabbed him by his hair and held him still, mouth closing over his. Dean tried to push away but Sam just followed him, holding him against the back of the chair, pushing his tongue inside Dean’s mouth and licking against Dean’s tongue. He moaned, tasting himself, bitter and…lemony?

Dean opened his eyes and stared at Sam, uncertain about what to do next. Sam’s grin was part smug and part lust. He gave Dean a final kiss and pushed the chair away, standing slowly. Dean’s eyes moved down Sam’s body, saw him hard underneath his pressed khaki pants. Dean believed in reciprocating pleasure, but he was uncertain of what Sam would want him to do.

“Um…do you want me to…”

“Save it for later, stud,” Sam said, chuckling softly. “I think you should come over to my place after work.” He reached over to grab Dean’s pen and quickly wrote the directions to his apartment. “It’s about 20 minutes away – easy to find, good parking. I finish at five. Bring pizza and beer when you come over.”

Dean blinked, incapable of saying anything. He swallowed and then licked him lips, watching as Sam walked around his desk to pick up his messenger bag. He slipped his hand into one of the outer pockets and pulled out a pack of gum. Sam grinned at him, his eyes looking over Dean, splayed out in his chair, his cock half hard against his boxers, pants still open. Dean watched as Sam peeled the wrapper from the gum, setting it on the flat of his tongue. He tossed the wrapper into the wire trash can by Dean’s desk.

“See you later tonight,” Sam said, chewing his gum slowly. He gave Dean another slow smile and sauntered towards the door, stepping outside into the hallway. He closed the door behind him, giving Dean a few minutes of privacy.

Dean stared at the door for a long moment, trying to get his brain back online. Quickly, he sat up in his chair and started to tuck himself back inside his boxers and rearranged his clothes. He stood up and smoothed down the wrinkles in his slacks and made sure that everything was clean and orderly. He patted down his hair in the back with both of his hands and ran one hand down his face. He sat down at his desk and just took a deep breath.

Holy shit! Sam Wesson just gave him a blowjob in his office! What the fuck? His hands started to tremble and Dean watched, fascinated by the way that he couldn’t stop feeling Sam’s mouth on his cock.

***

 **Sam’s Apartment  
7:00 pm**

Dean juggled the plastic bag with the 6-pack of beer, his briefcase bag, and the pizza box in his hands as looked at the 3B call button outside the 4-story brownstone apartment complex. He stopped for a moment, unsure and a little nervous. The blowjob was…he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He remembered the way Sam’s mouth felt around him. Dean wasn’t sure if he could do this – but he wanted nothing more than to walk in there and ask Sam to fuck him. He clenched his jaw and hit the button with his finger.

“Yeah?”

“It’s Dean Smith.”

He heard Sam chuckle through the intercom and the buzzer sounded. Dean tucked the pizza box into his elbow and reached for the door, opening it quickly. He used his foot to keep it open and maneuvered his way inside the main lobby.

He found apartment 3B on the third floor and rang the bell. A moment later, Sam opened the door, smiling widely. He grabbed the pizza box and the bag of beer, motioning Dean inside with his head.

“You found the place all right,” Sam said, setting everything down on his dining table. Sam opened the top of the pizza box. “Pepperoni, that’s fantastic.”

“I didn’t know what you liked and—“

“I like everything,” he said, chuckling. “Want a beer?”

“Not right now.”

Dean looked around the apartment. It was minimalist clean and decorated with computers. There was a battered looking black leather sectional and a large flat screen TV against the wall. He saw a bookcase with computer books and scattered pictures of what were probably his family and friends. It was a computer guy’s apartment.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here,” Dean said, setting his briefcase bag on the floor in the hallway.

“Sure you do, Dean,” Sam said, walking towards him. He wrapped his long arms around Dean, pulling him into the living room. Dean closed his eyes as Sam kissed him. “You know why you’re here. You know what you want.”

Dean watched as Sam smiled, unbuttoning his suit jacket and running his hands over Dean’s shirt. Sam slipped the jacket off his shoulders and Dean’s arms just fell to his side, letting Sam do this. He was pleased to note that Sam carefully folded his jacket and placed it over the back of a nearby chair. Sam slipped the suspenders off one shoulder and then the other. He cracked another smile as he reached for Dean’s tie, pulling the silk knot free and wrapping his hand around the widest part and pulling it from his shirt collar.

“Do you ever get dirty?”

Dean smirked. “Dude, I’m a guy.”

Sam wrinkled his forehead, making a funny face at him. “What does that mean?”

“Maybe I didn’t understand your question,” Dean said, unsure.

“This isn’t a test…well, maybe it is a test; maybe there will be a pop quiz later,” Sam drawled, snickering softly.

Dean flicked his eyes to look at Sam. “I’m good at tests.”

“I bet you are.”

Sam pulled the shirttails from his pants and then started to unbutton his dress shirt. Dean took a deep breath, staring at the little mole on Sam’s cheek.

“Come into my bedroom.”

Dean chuckled nervously. “Spider to fly.”

“Kinky.” Sam said, walking backwards as he hooked his fingers into Dean’s pants, pulling him towards his bedroom.

Dean grinned when he saw the California king, dark blue comforter pulled to the end of the bed, pillows pushed up to the headboard, and packs of condoms and individual lube packets near the pillow. “Thinking you were going to get lucky, huh?”

“I actually didn’t think you’d show,” Sam said, pulling off his shirt. Dean couldn’t help but stare at the line of muscles tracing down his body.

“Jesus…what’s your secret?” Dean reached out and traced his hand from Sam’s collarbone to his belly button, watching his stomach flutter from his light touch.

“I save it for the health club.”

Dean grinned, looking up at Sam and gasping in surprise when Sam kissed him breathless. Quickly, they both stripped out of their clothes, Dean’s dress slacks getting tangled in his loafers. Sam laughed, reaching over to help Dean pull off his shoes and socks. There was a fair amount of wrestling where Sam won, pinning Dean on his back to the bed.

“I, uh, I’ve never done this with another guy, you know.”

Sam nodded, kissing him. “I know.”

“So you better make this damn good.”

Sam tucked his face against Dean’s neck and breathed into his ear, “I’m going to fuck you so good that when you come, you’ll come so hard, you won’t want to leave my bed.”

Dean snorted. “Promises, promises.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam said, snickering. “Turn around.”

“What?”

Sam raised his eyebrow, challenging Dean. “Turn on your stomach.”

“Damn, I don’t even get foreplay?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” Sam said, running his hand over Dean’s head. “Turn on your stomach. You’ll like this, I promise.”

Dean nodded and Sam moved off of him, giving him room so that Dean could turn around, arms hugging the pillow, settling his hard cock against the warm sheets. He turned his face to the side and arched his neck, looking up at Sam.

“Trust me?”

“Yeah.” And Dean really did.

“Just relax,” Sam whispered, leaning down to kiss Dean’s ear. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Dean trembled, feeling Sam’s breath against his ear. He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. He bit his lip as Sam kissed his way down his back.

“Freckles…” Sam murmured, nipping various places on his back and Dean chuckled.

He felt himself relax as Sam’s lips moved across the wide expanse of his back, tongue coming out to tease across his lower back. Sam slid his shoulders between Dean’s thighs, hands cupping the cheeks of his ass. Dean’s eyes opened when he felt Sam’s fingers press his buttocks apart.

“Ummm…” Dean didn’t even have time to complete his thought when he felt Sam’s tongue slowly circle his opening. “Oh shit! Fuck! Fuck!”

Sam laughed lightly, hands keeping Dean pressed to the bed. “Soon.”

Dean moved up to his elbows, twisting his neck so that he could look down his back to see Sam watching him, swirling his tongue over and over against the sensitive skin. His hands clenched the bed sheets, panting wildly when he felt the tip of Sam’s tongue moving inside of him.

Dean let out a yelp and a thick groan, rubbing his cock against the sheets, trying to raise his hips to get more of Sam’s tongue inside of him.

“Sam…oh God, Sam…I’m going to…Jesus, I’m going to come if you keep doing that!” Dean said, dropping his face into the pillow. His clenched hands pulled the sheets off the mattress. Whatever Sam was doing to him – teasing his hole by flicking over it -- Dean felt his balls tightening. He whimpered, pushing back against Sam’s face, that wide mouth covering him, and now sucking against his clenching hole. “Ohhhh…fuck!”

Dean stopped thinking, his instinct to chase after his pleasure kicking in, and the only thing going through his mind was yes, yes, yes, yes, more, more, more.

Sam pulled away and Dean took a moment to catch his breath. He was on the knife’s edge, paralyzed with something he had never felt before in his life. Jesus, is this what men did with each other? If Sam’s tongue felt that good, then what would being fucked feel like?

“Uhh…what…” Dean called out, arching as Sam’s finger slowly entered him, wet with lube. Dean looked over his shoulder to see Sam looking at his ass, lines of concentration crossing his forehead. Sam moved his eyes to look at Dean, giving him a wide smile.

“It only gets better,” he said, kissing the fleshy part of Dean’s ass. He twisted his finger inside, sweeping it firmly back and forth, and Dean almost swallowed his tongue when Sam’s finger pressed against his prostate.

“Oh fuck…”

“Yeah,” Sam said, smirking slightly. “It’s good now…but it’ll feel so much better when I get my cock in there, stroking you right there—“ Dean jerked his hips as Sam pressed firmly against his prostate again.

“Yeah,” Dean said, breathlessly. He dropped his face against the pillow, staring blankly at the bedroom wall. He knew his eyes were wide, unseeing, and focused on nothing but the feel of Sam’s finger pushing against his prostate. “Come on, yeah…yeah…”

He winced when he felt Sam sliding in a second finger.

“Start pushing out against my fingers,” Sam said, softly. “It’ll feel weird. Tell me if I hurt you.”

“Keep going,” Dean urged, moving his hips back and forth, pushing back against the fingers. “Don’t stop. Keep going.”

Sam pressed more kisses on the back of his thighs. He moved his fingers slowly in and out, spreading them apart and then pushing them in again. Dean rubbed his cock, feeling the sheet dampening under him. He kept shifting his hips, wanting more.

“God, I don’t think I can wait anymore,” Sam said, hoarsely.

“Come on. Come on, Sammy.” Dean said, moaning when he felt Sam slip his fingers out of him completely.

He felt Sam grabbing for the condom and more lube packets. Dean turned and watched as Sam opened the condom and then pushed it down his length. Sam’s eyes were dark and hooded as he stared at Dean, hands squeezing tightly at the base. Sam broke off the lube top, squirting the lube right on his cock, coating it thickly with his hand. He swallowed, seeing Sam’s cock dark and large, the head a clearly delineated helmet, veins tracing down the thick flesh. Oh fuck, that might actually hurt, but Dean wasn’t going to stop.

“Ready?”

Dean nodded, biting his lip. Now or never. Oh fuck, he was really going to do this! He didn’t want to stop. He needed to know how it would feel. He felt Sam’s wet hands grip his hips, pulling him up to his knees. Dean kept his upper body pressed against the mattress, hands gripping the pillow so hard that he thought he might rip it apart. He breathed slowly and deeply, forehead moving against the pillow.

“I’ll go slow,” Sam said, hands pressing his cheeks apart. Dean closed his eyes, feeling Sam’s fingers stroke over his opening, coating it with lube. He let out a soft gasp when he felt the tips of Sam’s fingers pressing inside. “Push out when I start, okay?”

“All right,” Dean said, his words muffled into the pillow. He started shaking when he felt the tip of Sam’s cock against his hole. He forced himself to relax, breathing deeply, knowing that men did this all the time and found pleasure in it.

“I’ll stop if you tell me to stop.”

“Fuck me. Do it!”

Dean was glad to have the pillow against his face, muffling the loud open-mouthed moan he gave when he felt Sam pushing into him. He made some kind of high pitched whine of pain, pushing out with his muscles as Sam’s cock slipped into him, inch by inch, feeling like forever. His thighs shuddered and his hands pulled the pillow harder against his face. He could hear the squelch of the lubed condom sinking inside and he let out a groan when he felt Sam’s coarse pubes brushing against his skin.

Sam held still but he moved his hands so that they were on the bed beside his. Dean was still trembling as Sam covered his back with his body, keeping close against him. “Next time, I’m going to fuck you while you’re on your back so I can see what you look like when I put my cock inside of you.”

“Oh God.” Dean said against the saliva soaked pillow. He swallowed and started panting, feeling his hole throbbing around Sam’s cock. He was full and hot and the bruise-like pain was fading. He clenched around Sam’s cock and felt Sam shudder, letting out a surprised gasp.

“Oh fuck, Dean, do that again.”

Dean used his inner muscles, curious as to how it must feel for Sam, to be buried inside of Dean.

“I knew you’d feel so good,” Sam murmured, kissing Dean’s shoulder. “You ready for more?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, turning his face on the pillow. He kept his eyes closed, unnerved by how real it was. He was being fucked by Sam. There was no escape from it now.

Dean didn’t think it could feel any better. Sam started rocking his hips and Dean moved with him, trying to find a rhythm in counterpoint to Sam’s slow thrusts. Sam moved back on his knees, hands stroking down Dean’s back to grab his hips. He pulled Dean up, adjusting their position, and then pushed into Dean.

Dean let out a husky scream of pleasure. His eyes opened and he reached back, grabbing Sam’s hand. “Oh God, please do that again! Do that again!”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah.”

Dean felt his cock hardening again, slapping against his belly as Sam pulled him and jerked him by the hips, moving his cock a little further out and a lot harder in with each stroke. Dean began thrusting his hips back, slapping against Sam, wanting more.

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”

“I’m not going to last long,” Sam groaned out behind him. Dean arched his back as Sam fell over him again, one hand on the bed, the other reaching for Dean’s cock, wrapping tightly around his cock and stroking and stroking, thumbing the head, pushing him to come.

Dean moved up from his elbows to his hands, head flung back on Sam’s shoulder, rocking his entire body, pushing his cock into the tightest tunnel made by Sam’s hand and then pushing his ass fast and hard onto Sam’s cock. Every time his cock moved inside of him, it felt like a long stroke on his prostate. The pleasure was blinding. Dean had never felt so out of control before. They were both making wordless sounds, panting and only able to form the words fuck and yes and come.

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam, stroking his cock quickly, feeling the boil of pleasure pooling inside of him. Sam’s cock was driving in him now like a piston against his prostate. Dean was riding Sam now, reaching for his pleasure, feeling it just there, just a little more, just a little tighter, just a little faster and –

“Oh! Ohhh God! Sammy!”

Sam’s mouth was against his neck and Dean felt his teeth press against him. Dean shook hard, arms giving out. He closed his eyes, jaw clenched, and he swallowed down the last of his grunts.

Dean let out an unconscious cry when Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest and then pulled him to his knees so that he was nearly sitting back on Sam, back arched. Sam let out a series of muffled grunts, pumping his hips hard, cock moving in and out of him so fast that Dean knew he was going to be sore and raw. He felt Sam shudder, arms tightening, as he pushed himself into Dean once, twice, and held there, grinding against him.

“Jesus, Dean. Fuck!”

Sam let out a loud sigh, sitting back on his knees, holding Dean against him so that Sam was still inside of him. They both caught their breaths. Dean could feel Sam’s heart beating rapidly against his back. Dean was wiped out; he had nothing more left. He’d give up his entire stock portfolio to be able to have this again and again. To have Sam.

He winced when Sam pulled out of him, slowly and carefully. He settled Dean on the bed. Dean kept his eyes closed, breathing returning to normal. He heard Sam pull off the condom and felt him moving around on the bed, grabbing something and moving Dean so that he could clean him up. Sam grabbed the comforter and moved Dean’s feet, covering them both as Sam settled beside him.

Dean opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Sam. He saw Sam propped on his side, smiling shyly at Dean.

“You really keep your promises,” Dean said, smiling.

Sam moved forward and kissed him. Dean enjoyed it for a moment and then remembered where Sam’s mouth had been.

“Dude, like, a mint would be considerate.”

Sam laughed, falling on his pillow, looking over at Dean. “You’re going to be a lot of fun, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes, tucking an arm under his head, staring up at the ceiling. He slid his other hand under the comforter, caressing his semi hard cock. He shivered from the after shock of pleasure. “That was…I…”

“Intense?”

“Yeah.”

Sam reached over to stroke Dean’s head. “God, you’re so fucking tight. I didn’t think I’d even last that long.”

Dean smirked, taking a deep breath. He sighed, his body aching and sore in new places. He shifted slightly on the bed and felt a twinge, like a pinch. He felt Sam’s hand move over his chest, resting on his lower belly. It was warm and strong; it felt like it belonged there.

Dean’s stomach grumbled. Sam laughed.

“We still have the pizza. I could put it in the oven and reheat it.”

Dean nodded and then laughed himself. “Sounds good, Sammy.” He felt relaxed; like this was familiar.

Sam moved up on his elbow again, gazing down at Dean. “You know, I wasn’t kidding when I said that I had dreams about you.”

Dean quirked his eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah? Tell me about one – a sexy one.” Dean shifted so that he could find a comfortable spot and then closed his eyes. He waited for Sam to say something and then opened his eyes to look at Sam.

He found Sam giving him a long look, head cocked to the side.

“What is it?”

“What do you think about ghosts?”

*****

 **Dean’s Office  
The Next Day**

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally.” Mr Adler reached out and touched Dean on his forehead.

Dean blinked and…he was there, in the office.

“What the hell? Why am I wearing a suit? My God, am I hungry,” Dean complained and then grabbed the edge of the desk, his eyes wide. Scenes of the previous night…in bed with Sammy?! “Oh God…Sam…I…I…my—“

His ass felt so sore.

He looked up at Mr Adler, mouth gaping open, shaking his head in denial of the memories – the absolute pleasure he felt with Sam.

“Welcome back.”

Dean blinked rapidly, trying to catch his breath. Holy shit! He had sex with Sam! He let that little bastard…Sam fucked him! He glared at Mr Adler, narrowing his eyes. “Wait. Did I…did I just get touched by…you’re an Angel, aren’t you?”

“I’m Zachariah.”

“Oh, great, that’s all I need is another one of you guys.”

Zachariah grinned. “I’m hardly ‘another one’, Dean. I’m Castiel’s superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here and into one of these smelly things.” He made a face and stretched out his arms. “But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit…and get my ducks in a row.”

Dean sneered. “I’m not one of your ducks.”

“Starting with the attitude.” Zachariah murmured, smirking.

Dean gave the Angel his best ‘fuck you’ expression and then took a deep breath, running his hand through his well gelled hair. He made a face at his hand and shook his head. “So, what, I’m just hallucinating all this? Is that it?” Please, let this just be a hallucination.

“Not at all. Real place, real everything. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories.”

Yeah, great job, stupid Angel. “Do you know what—a little more information would’ve been nice!” And that way, he wouldn’t have had sex with his younger brother!

Zachariah chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Yes, well, that was certainly a surprise…but not unexpected.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“The bond between you and your brother is what will save you from what is coming, Dean.”

Dean snorted. Right, because incest is the answer. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that it’s your destiny to stop what is going to happen.”

“Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man!”

Zachariah gave him a long and steady look. “You’ll do everything you’re destined to do. All of it.”

Before Dean to say another word, Sam ran into the office.

“Dean! Dean, oh God, Dean—“ Sam shouted, stopping abruptly when he saw the Angel.

Dean ducked his head, not meeting Sam’s gaze. “Hey, Sammy.”

Zachariah chuckled at Dean and then turned to give Sam a long and assessing look. He took a deep breath and turned to Dean. “There’s no point in fighting your destiny, Dean; it will always find you. You’ll know what to do in the end.”

And Zachariah faded in a blink, leaving Dean and Sam to stare at each other in awkward silence. Dean fiddled with his stupid wrist cuffs, wondering what the hell he was going to say to his brother. Hey, sorry I let you butt fuck me, didn’t know we were brothers. Dean was going to hari kari these Angelic bastards!

“Dean—“

Dean held up his hand. “Dude, I can’t do this talk with you right now. I want to get the hell out of here and back on the road.”

He glanced at Sam to see him blush, dropping his head and nodding. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

***

Dean put about 200 miles from Ohio, driving aimlessly, as long as it was not Ohio. Sam shifted nervously in his seat, running nervous hands on his legs, and licking his lips nervously. It was starting to make Dean a little nervous.

Abruptly, Dean pulled the Impala to the shoulder of the deserted street, squealing to a stop. He put the car in park and they just sat in the car for a long moment. Dean took a deep breath, screaming in his head that this was a bad fucking idea, but he turned to look at Sam.

“Dude, it wasn’t us, okay? I mean, it was us, but we didn’t know. The fucking Angels whammied us and didn’t give us the aforementioned insight to, well, uh…dude, you’re a good looking guy and I’m fucking gorgeous, so it was bound to be…confusing…and—“

Sam grabbed Dean by his jacket collar and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly. They both moaned as Sam sucked on Dean’s tongue, shivers echoing through his body, and hardening his cock.

No, no, no, no, no, this was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…God, Sam had great lips, great mouth – Jesus! Dean pulled away first, wiping his mouth and looking at Sam with wide eyes, shifting his body so that Sam couldn’t see how the kiss affected him.

“That last Angel, he said for you to stop fighting your destiny. What if your destiny is to be with me?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Right, because the Angels and God want me to get the Holy Spirit on with my brother.”

“Stranger things have happened to us. Apparently, I’m going to be the boy king of Hell,” Sam said, shrugging. Dean tried to pull away but Sam tightened his grip on Dean’s jacket, slamming him against the door and holding him there. “What if your destiny is to be with me? What if it’s the only thing that’ll save me?”

“Come on, dude,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Don’t I got enough on my plate than to add incest to it? I’m just sending my soul straight back to Hell with something like that. I can’t go back there, Sammy. I won’t. I won’t go—“

“Calm down, Dean, calm down,” Sam said, putting his hand on Dean’s cheek. His other hand started stroking down Dean’s chest, soothing him. “You’re not going back to Hell; I won’t let that happen a second time.”

Dean pushed Sam away and grabbed for his bottle of cheap alcohol from his inside pocket. He took a long swallowed and handed it to Sam, not looking at him. Sam sighed, taking the bottle, and opened his door. Dean turned to see what Sam was doing and made a grab for him when Sam emptied the bottle on the grass.

“Hey! I paid for that!”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Sam said, throwing the bottle into the woods and then slamming the door. He turned to look at Dean, nostrils flared and lips pressed thin and tight.

“Sammy, don’t look at me like that.”

“Then don’t be an ass,” Sam said, frowning.

Dean blinked, staring at him. “Seriously? I’m being an ass – you kissed me!”

“You liked it.”

Dean frowned, turning away from him, his hands clenched on the steering wheel. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I remember everything: how I felt so strong about you, like I was sure that we were supposed to be together; how you tasted; how you felt; how much I liked it—“

“Stop it.”

“—how you came so hard when I was inside you; how you—“

“Shut up, Sam!” Dean screamed at him. He nearly slammed his fist against Sam’s face. He felt his face heat up and his body clenching from the memory of Sam fucking him. “Just stop it. Please.”

“What makes you more upset? The fact that we had sex or that you liked it so much?”

Dean trembled, hands gripping the steering wheel again. He pressed his forehead against his hands and closed his eyes. He thought of their parents; he’d never be able to face them for what he wanted. He’d never forgive himself for turning Sam into…this. He couldn’t damn them both to Hell; he knew that Castiel wouldn’t be there to pull him out again.

He flinched when Sam cupped the back of his neck with one of his big hands. He felt Sam’s hand pulling his head up. Dean looked up at Sam, surprised to see him sitting so close to him. He felt Sam’s hand slide up the back of his head, tilting his head back. Dean closed his eyes and let Sam kiss him again. It was slow and warm, just the press of Sam’s lips against his. Dean couldn’t stop shaking and when he felt Sam’s hand on his hip, he used to it ground him.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips.

Sam deepened the kiss and Dean moaned softly, his lips parting. Sam’s tongue stroked along Dean’s bottom lip and moved slowly into Dean’s mouth, tracing the edges of his front teeth. Dean turned towards Sam, his hands reaching for Sam’s neck, pulling him closer. He tangled his fingers through Sam’s soft hair, needing to be closer. He licked against Sam’s tongue, tasting the salt of the peanuts that he was eating earlier. Dean tilted his chin, angling his head to the side so that he could dip into Sam’s mouth now, licking across his tongue, and sucking it gently.

Sam moaned, arms moving behind Dean’s back to pull him closer against him. He moaned again, sighing into Sam’s mouth.

“Dean…”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, putting his forehead against Sam’s cheek. “I’m sorry. We can’t want this but…I’m sorry.”

Sam pulled his face up so that Dean could look into his eyes. “It’s always about the two of us, Dean. No matter what happens, no matter what stupid tests the Angels make us take, it’s always just us.”

“Yeah.”

“Just us.”

Dean kissed him. “Just us. To the end.”


End file.
